


Lil Logan

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [48]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Babies, Chaos, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birth story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde is generally terrified during the pregnancy. He’s heard about all the things that can go wrong, he’s worried, so worried that the Logan family curse is going to catch up with him -- but then the baby arrives, and his whole world changes.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lil Logan

Clyde is generally terrified during the pregnancy. He’s heard about all the things that can go wrong, he’s worried, so worried that the Logan family curse is going to catch up with him. 

All of your aches and pains set him on edge, and he hovers, never too far away from you when he’s home. 

He’s making breakfast one day, cooking up a whole mix of things in the kitchen while you’re lounging on the couch. Pickles and peanut butter and ice cream are on the menu to satisfy your cravings, although he’s not sure it’s going to mix well. 

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, when he hears you cursing loudly from the living room. 

“Darlin’?” He turns off and abandons the stove and bounds into the room, and you’re clutching your stomach and his eyes go wide. “What’s wrong, ya gotta tell me what’s goin’ on.” 

“Clyde – holy shit my water broke.” You gasp, and Clyde’s brain stops. When it becomes apparent he’s frozen, you bite your lip and groan out, “We have to go to the hospital now!”

Clyde didn’t think he’d ever driven faster in his life. 

“You’re gonna be okay darlin’, just hold on a lil’ longer, we’re almost there I promise.” He reassures you, even though he’s got a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel, even though he feels like he might black out. 

“Clyde you gotta go faster!” You groan, crying in pain. 

Clyde’s stomach twists, and he’s so afraid something’s wrong – he’s never heard you cry like that, never seen your face so contorted. 

The nurses help you into a wheelchair to get you off your feet and he follows as far as they let him before someone corrals him to ask about paperwork. He hates being apart from you, and he feels like he’s about to panic – when Jimmy and Mellie show up. 

“What’re y’all doin’ here?” He asks through big anxious breaths, and his siblings pull him into a hug to ground him. 

“We were just on our way over when we saw y’all speedin’ towards the hospital, knew the baby was comin’ and turned right around.” Jimmy gives his little brother a big squeeze, and between the three of them, the paperwork gets filled out in no time and he’s reunited with you. 

Jimmy calls Sylvia and Earl, who calls Joe, who calls his brothers, and before you know it everyone you know is crammed into the hospital room until it’s time for the delivery, which comes sooner than either of you had expected. They give you and Clyde peace, go wait outside while lil Logan comes into the world. 

Clyde is sure he’s dreaming when he hears the baby cry, when they count off ten fingers and ten toes, when all the vitals look good. He watches you laugh through tears of joy as they place the bab on your chest, and he can see just how tiny this Lil Logan is, so brand new to the world. 

They clean the baby up and wrap them in a soft blanket, little cap on to keep their head warm and the nurse offers them up to Clyde to be held, and he’s nervous – terrified that he’ll drop them, or he’ll hurt them somehow. 

But the bundle in his arms stops crying the minute they’re in their daddy’s arm, and Clyde can’t do nothin’ but cry as he thanks whatever powers there are in the universe that he gets to love and hold this precious joy forever. 


End file.
